finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Gurdy (Final Fantasy XII)
Gurdy is the only sister of Montblanc and twin of Hurdy. She is a moogle involved with chocobo rentals. In all of her artwork, she wears a dress with over-sized sleeves and a white flower on her head. Gurdy is also referred to as Chocobo Seller Gurdy . Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII Gurdy runs the chocobo ranches across Ivalice. If the player doesn't ever talk to Gurdy and refuses the offer of a free chocobo in Jahara, the player gets an extra scene in Mt Bur-Omisace where Gurdy will ask why the party is avoiding chocobos. She encounters Vaan when petitioning a hunt for the Trickster, and when she hears Yiazmat has been slain. She also has a small part in the great cockatrice escape sidequest. Gurdy's chocobo stable locations *Rabanastre Gates *Nalbina Fortress *Jahara *Mt Bur-Omisace *Phon Coast Hunters' Camp *Balfonheim Sea Breeze Lane Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The moogle next to the girl who resembles Ritz Malheur (found at the beginning of the game) is speculated to be Gurdy. Her statue could also be obtained along with her five brothers, and is the second last statue to be obtained before Hurdy. In the side story In a side story, "Chapter 4: Hurdy Heads for the Hills", Gurdy was going to offer Hurdy a chocobo, but thought he couldn't ride one. Hurdy says he could ride a chocobo just fine, but doesn't ride them on principle. She also requests an accessory from him. Hurdy lastly mentions that Gurdy acts more like a mother than a sister. Other appearances Final Fantasy XV Gurdy appears as a moogle doll in the quest "The Brothers Kupomazov" at the Moogle Chocobo Carnival. She is said to be the youngest moogle. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gurdy appears on a card. Triple Triad Gurdy appears on a Triple Triad card in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery FFXmas.png|Gurdy in her Christmas outfit. Gurdy New Years.gif|Gurdy in her New Years outfit. XII-moogles.jpg|Gurdy with moogle friends. FF12 - Gurdy Model.png|''Final Fantasy XII'' character model. Gurdy's chocobos.png|Gurdy's chocobo stable in Rabanastre in Final Fantasy XII. Chocobos-for-hire.jpg|Gurdy's chocobo stable in Nalbina. Mt-Bur-Omisace-Chocobo-Stable.jpg|Gurdy's chocobo stable in Mt Bur-Omisace. Phon-Coast-Gurdy.jpg|Gurdy's chocobo service in Phon Coast. FFXII Manga Back Cover 5.jpg|Gurdy on the back cover of volume 5 of the manga. Etymology Both Hurdy and her twin brother are named after the musical instrument, Hurdy-Gurdy. In French, her name is Mandoline, which is similar to the Mandolin musical instrument, a type of lute, while her twin brother's name is Luth. Trivia *The player can obtain Gurdy's sprite for Sky Pirate's Den after spending over 1,000,000 Gil. The title for this sprite is "Spendthrift". *Gurdy is one of the few moogles ever seen using their wings in Final Fantasy XII. *During the Archadian attack to Mt Bur-Omisace, Gurdy isn't in the chocobo ranch. But if the player moves the camera facing the sky, she can be seen flying around, possibly hiding from the Imperial soldiers.4 *While Japanese games are often comfortable breaking immersion to deliver in-game information, this aspect was to be "westernized" in the localized Final Fantasy XII. When Vaan encounters Gurdy, a chocobo vendor, in Rabanastre, the Japanese had the vendor explain the yellow birds are chocobos that can be ridden. As Vaan, a street-wise orphan, would know what a chocobo is, the English version instead has the vendor lamenting that some guy rode off on one of the chocobos without paying, to deliver the same information more fluidly. References Category:Moogles Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XII